


A Summer's Day

by XxClexaTrashxx



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, First Time, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Lexa's Dick, The 100 - Freeform, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClexaTrashxx/pseuds/XxClexaTrashxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke visits her girlfriend, G!P Lexa, at her house on a warm summer's day and finds her in a...compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note: This is a Clexa version of a Brittana one-shot I wrote on FanFiction. It's basically the same thing, but I just changed the names and a few details. If you wanna check out my FanFiction account for G!P Brittana, it is SexyGleek4life. But other than that, I hope you enjoy!!!

The summer sun was shining brightly as I woke from my afternoon nap. The fluffy fortress that my pillows created made it hard to open my eyes. I drowsily felt around for my phone until I found it beneath the bunched up blanket. Squinting at the luminescent screen, I noticed it was a little past noon. I groaned as I shifted and heard my back crack. The sun shone through the window and was almost hitting me directly in the face, only about an inch away. Suddenly all my senses became awoken and I smelt pancakes. I couldn't have gotten up faster. I grabbed my phone and went over to my closet, putting on a pair of jean short shorts and a white V-neck before running down the stairs to grab breakfast.

 

When I reached the kitchen, I had a sensory overload of pancakes and couldn't help but moan. My mom turned around and smiled, flipping a pancake in the process. “Clarke, you're finally up! I thought you were in a coma." I huffed as I say down at one of the stools in the opulent kitchen. "Don't be so dramatic, Mom." She smiled and laid a stack of pancakes in front of me. As soon as the plate hit the table, I dug in. I couldn't help but let out a small pleasurable moan as the taste of buttermilk goodness ran over my taste buds. Abby just shook her head and went back to cooking more pancakes.

 

Looking down as I stuffed my face, I noticed it was a couple minutes until half past twelve. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over my background wallpaper. It was a picture of Lexa smiling beautifully as I kissed her cheek. I took that photo at the beginning of summer the same day as our six month anniversary. Lexa took me on a fancy picnic at the park where we first met.I smiled at the small memory and thought of my beautiful girlfriend.

 

"Mom, I’m heading to Lexa’s in a few.” Abby turned around and frowned. "But, I have more pancakes." My eyes widened. "Mom! You just gave me a stack! Are you trying to fatten me up?" Abby frowned once again, put the pan down, and turned around fully.

 

"Oh. No, I just thought we could hang out for a couple hours." I immediately felt guilty,but I _really_ wanted to see Lexa. ”How about we watch a couple movies tonight? You can call a friend…or something." She sighed, but she immediately sprang up with excitement. “I guess I could call Marcus. He’s been wanting to get coffee for a while now.”

 

“Damn, Mom. Get it.” Abby blushed and slapped my arm.

 

"Okay, well I'm leaving. Have fun with Marcus,” I said with a wink.

 

"Have fun, Clarke.”

 

I just shook my head as I grabbed my phone and keys and left the house. Lexa's house was only about five minutes away, but it was hot and I was lazy. So, I took the more reasonable option: jump in my SUV and drive there.

 

Upon arriving, I didn't see her parent's car, so I parked in the long driveway and made my way to the mansion's front door and checked to see if it were locked, which it was. I took the hidden key from the potted plant beside the door and pushed the door open, quickly returning the key to its spot.

 

"Hello? Lex?" I walked through the house and took my shoes off, throwing them messily with the rest by the door. "Lexa?" I walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of water before climbing the twisting staircase that led to the second. Walking down one of the many halls, I finally got to Lexa's door, which I found ajar. I was about to push it open when I heard a weird sound, no…a moan. Confused, I stepped closer to the door and looked through the crack. I almost choked on my own saliva with what I saw happening. Lexa was lying on her bed…naked. Her hair was tossed all over the place and her head was thrown back. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were clenched shut tightly. What really got to me blush was what she was doing.

 

Her right hand was wrapped around her—and I must say—very long dick while her left hand was massaging her balls. Her chest heaved as she sped up her hand. Her loud moans made my face grow hotter and hotter. My eyes were mesmerized by her wondrous body, but my eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to stay on her blushing face, her quivering abs, or her hands working herself. I unconsciously moved forward towards the door to get a better look. As I focused on her hands, I felt myself becoming wetter. I mean, if _you_ saw your girlfriend naked in bed getting herself off, I'm pretty you'd be turned on as well. Her groans became louder and I knew she was growing close to climaxing. I could feel my center throbbing and I almost came as I heard the next words to be uttered out of her mouth.

 

"Fuck…Clarke…yes…God, your mouth feels so good." Oh my God! She's getting off thinking about me sucking her off. I just became even wetter than I had been before. Her moans were becoming more frequent and I felt my self-control vanishing every passing second that I watched her. I hadn't even noticed that I pushed her door open until it creaked. Lexa's eyes snapped open and she froze. She tried to cover her dick with one hand, but it was too big and I couldn't help but inwardly smirk. When she realized that, she blushed and reached for a pillow at the other side of the bed, leaving her perfectly shaped boobs revealed. I wanted to take one in my mouth and suck, lick, and bite it. But, I controlled myself…for now.

 

Once she finally partially covered herself, she looked at me and cleared her throat. However, when she spoke her voice was hoarse and shaky.

 

"Ugh, Clarke…hey." I held in a laugh at her trying to act normal when I knew for a fact that she was still hard underneath that devilish pillow.

 

"Hey babe, what's up?" She blushed even harder, obviously getting my punny joke. "Do you…ugh…wanna turn around so I can put some clothes on?" she said, her face still red as a tomato. I walked even closer to the bed until my knees were touching the mattress. You see, we'd only made out in the physical aspect of our relationship so far. I frequently felt her hard-on during our hot make-out sessions, but I'd never seen her big, "Little Lex" before. And every time it—well rather Lexa—grinded against me, I couldn't help but try to visualize what it looked like. Now finally seeing it out of her clothing, I couldn't let the opportunity to touch it slip out of my grasp.

 

I climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her body, putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a hot, passionate kiss. Our lips gliding together felt amazing and I couldn't help but groan. It felt too good, her bubblegum lips rubbing against mine and her sharp teeth nipping at my lips.

 

With one of my hands on the back of my neck and the other on her jaw, rubbing it lovingly, I didn't have any hands to stop her from palming my ass, and quite frankly, I didn't want to. I moaned into her mouth as she did mine and I licked at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She immediately opened her lips and I thrust my tongue into her mouth, gliding my tongue hotly against hers. The only thing I could think of was her tongue in another place and the image in my head turned me on to no avail. Her hands moved up to my waist and tightened, pulling me closer to her chiseled body. She let out a whimper when her erection brushed against the fabric of my shirt. With the pillow tossed aside, I felt the tip rub against my toned stomach and dampen the fabric as her pre-cum was spread.

 

"Are you hard for me baby?" I asked when we parted for air. My urge to touch her blushing dick right in her reach was almost too much. She nodded and went in for another kiss which I ended a moment later only to latch onto her neck. Her neck was flushed as was her tan chest. My ego was being boosted by the millisecond for making her react like that.

 

"What were you thinking of baby? Hmm?" I asked as I nipped at the column of her neck. She just let out another whimper. I wanted that answer so I grinded into her, giving more friction to her erection as she bucked up into my hips. "I said," stopping to bite her neck, but then continued," What were you thinking of?" She groaned, but finally whimpered out,"You."

 

"Yeah? And what was I doing?" I asked, nipping at her ear. I knew that was one of her most sensitive areas. I grinded down once again to illicit an answer.

 

"You…" She took a deep breath and an even deeper blush than before covered her cheeks. "You sucking me."

 

I couldn't stop the groan that passed my lips after her statement and I licked the shell of her ear seductively, making her shutter in pleasure. By now, most of my control was inexistent and all I wanted to do was grab her thick meat. So that's what I did. 

 

With her earlobe between my teeth, I ran my hands down chest, teasing her pink nipples, and scratched down her perfect abdomen until I felt her trimmed pubic hair. My body was buzzing and I knew that I had finally lost all my control. I gently ran my fingers over her length and felt as it twitched.

 

Lexa was breathing heavily and I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting to her perky, breasts, rising higher and falling back down with every breath she took. I had a sudden urge to take one of her hard, pink nipples into my mouth, and yet again, my urges conquered me. I dived down and licked across her nipple with a flat tongue. She moaned and with hooded eyes, looked down at me. I was still lightly stroking her member and I could tell she was close by how red the tip was and how her hips reacted to my touches. As I brought her nipple into my mouth, I gripped her dick and began to rub it in a circular motion with my wrist. She let out a long, sexy moan and bucked up, searching for more friction. I sucked on her nipple and her hand, which was tightly gripping the comforter below, came up and nestled itself into my hair. I lapped at the reddened nipple and she moaned out, "Oh, baby…"

 

The huskiness of her voice made me blush. However, I wanted to do a little more than just give her a hand job. I quickly let go of her nipple, with her groaning at the loss, and kissed around the smooth breast, making my way down to her perfect abs. I always dreamed of kissing and licking them. The only other time I had my tongue on these bad boys was at a party at Octavia’s house a few weekends ago. 

 

I finally looked up at her after placing many "love bites" on her abdomen and moved down to her package. She looked down wide-eyed, still breathing heavily. "Y-you don't h-have to d-do that, Clarke." Her voice was shaky. I could tell she was nervous and didn't want me feeling pressured into doing that for her. I just smiled up at her and gripped her hard-on once again. She gasped and threw her head back in pleasure. I ran my nose through her short pubic hair that smelt of the vanilla body wash I had bought her and then rubbed it against the side of her dick. She groaned as I kissed the side. Lifting it up, I realized how large and thick it really was. She had to be about eight or so inches and was so thick my hand could hardly contain it. I kissed the tip and laid it against her stomach to lick the underside. Small whimpers were escaping her delicious lips as I brought the tip into my mouth, sucking lightly.

 

She gasped and raised her hips just a little, sending her thick meat farther into my mouth. I moaned around it for her benefit and I knew she liked the vibrations because of the small, adorable whimpers that kept flying out. I smirked around her thickness and pulled back, licking the underside as I did. "Babe… I'm really close," said Lexa as she looked down at me. I nodded and put my mouth back on her dick, sucking the tip in once again and going down as far as I could take it. She laid her hand on the top of my head, not pushing, but resting. I began to suck faster and harder and I saw her abs begin to quiver excessively, and not a moment later, her body tensed and she came, my mouth filling with something warm and milky and I swallowed it. She didn't taste too bad. I softly sucked until she became soft and her body relaxed into the bed.

 

I crawled up the bed until I was eye level with her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She had the most adorable smile on her face. When her eyes opened revealing her beautiful green eyes, she stared at me with pure love. We'd both admitted our love for each other about a month ago at the beginning of summer, so I had no problem with confessing my love for her on a daily basis. Looking at her, I know knew that I was ready to go to the next step with her. I realized that she was still extremely naked and blushed, burying my head in the juncture of her neck. She let out a light chuckle, but I knew she was also blushing. I lifted my head and stared into her crystal blue eyes. She understood what I was trying to convey because she nodded and slowly leaned in, taking my lips in hers.

 

I hummed into the kiss and laid her hands on my hips, rubbing slowly. Her hands moved down to my ass and gently squeezed. I smiled into the kiss and dug my hand into her dark, chocolatelocks. After a few minutes of kissing, we parted and for air and she began placing kisses down my jaw to my neck. I leaned my head to give her more room and she took full advantage of that. She nipped and sucked at my neck to the point where I knew there would be marks. I couldn't help but gasp at the hard nip and the hot, wet tongue that soothed the bite. The throbbing in my pants was almost too much to handle. I grabbed her face and brought her back to my lips, kissing her fervently.

 

"Babe…" I said breathlessly. She looked straight into my eyes and came to an understanding. We'd always been able to read each other so easily. "A-are you sure? Cus' you know we don't have to. It doesn't matter that I'm like…naked." I laughed and kissed her again. "I'm ready. I want to. I want you," I said and her eyes darkened. As she leaned in to kiss me, she flipped us so I was on my back and she grinned down at me. Her breasts were hanging almost straight in my face and the urge to take them in my hands and do marvelous things to them was all I could think about. She leaned down and laid a soft kiss on my lips.

 

"Who says you get to be on top?" She gave me that adorable smile that turned into a sexy smirk and licked the shell of my ear. "Because I'm gonna fuck you so good." I couldn't help but moan at her words. I'd never heard her talk so dirty in all the time that I'd known her. I pulled her down and kissed her roughly. She took my tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. The throbbing became more apparent and I found myself grinding my covered core against her soft, tan thigh. Her dick continued to rub against my thigh and core as I grinded against her. She groaned at the friction and humped back.

 

"I think you have too many clothes on," she said breathlessly tugging at my shirt. I lifted my arms for her to pull it off easier and threw it across the room. She raked her eyes against my body before leaning down and pressing kisses against my collarbone. She licked a trail to my breasts and softly massaged them, her fingers gliding over my hard nipples through the expensive bra. I sat up and pulled her in for another kiss and she took that as an opportunity to shed me of my bra. She unclipped it with one hand smugly and took my rambunctious twins in her hands. She stared for a moment starstruck, in awe. I just smiled and stared at her as she focused in on my chest. I had to stop the giggle that rose in my throat.

 

She caught on and leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth and fondled the other with her palm and fingers. I didn't realize that would cause me suck pleasure. I couldn't help but arch my back and grind harder against her strong thigh. With my head thrown back in pleasure, I hadn't noticed her hand that had been fondling my breast moved to my stomach until she shifted her body and moved lower so that she could nip at my hip bone. Her hands moved to the button on my shorts.

 

"Babe, you really d-don't have to do that," I said although my center was throbbing to a painful extent and her just being near my area was enough to make me cum. She just hummed and unbuttoned the shorts, pulling them, along with my underwear, down and throwing them across the large room. "Fuck…" she murmured as she spread my legs and stared at my glistening pussy.

 

She leaned down and took a long swipe up until she reached my swollen clit. My hips bucked into her touch and she smirked and held down my hips. She took another lick, this time pulling my clit into her mouth and sucking on it. I moaned loudly and grabbed her hair, not pulling, but resting my hand, gently massaging her scalp as she pleasured me. Her tongue twisted and turned around my clit and I felt myself becoming that much closer. Suddenly her tongue was gone, and before I could complain, she thrust it into my tight hole.

 

"Fuck, Lexa." She just smirked and continued to tongue-fuck me while her left hand rubbed my clit. I would've wondered where her right hand was, but by the erratic movements of her shoulder, I had an idea of what she was doing. With one last thrust and rub, I felt the coil in my stomach come undone and I came. Hard.

 

"Fuuuuck…Lexa!" I whined. She continued to rub me, but her tongue had returned to her mouth after "cleaning" me up. I felt back in a state of calmness and clarity. I felt giddy, for some reason. Lexa climbed up the bed and gave me that adorable smile of hers. Her lips and chin were shiny, but I was more focused on her beautiful white teeth. She kissed me and the residue of my orgasm was on her tongue. I looked down and found her slowly rubbing her erection. Her face was covered by a soft blush.

 

"Do you have any condoms?" I asked. She nodded and crawled over to her bedside table where I suppose she kept them. She gave it to me, biting her lip, and I took that chance to look at the packaging. "Mint, Lexa? Really?" She just shrugged and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Only Lexa would find mint flavored condoms. I ripped open the packet with my teeth and slowly pushed it over her dick, "accidently" rubbing her as I did so. Her mouth was wide open and she was breathing heavily again.

 

I laid down and pulled her with me. We kissed until she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I nodded and she stood up on her knees between my thighs. She was probably as nervous as I was. 

 

She scooted closer to me and placed her member by my entrance, slowly pushing in. We both couldn't contain the moans that came after. She stopped and hovered up me for a moment, letting us both get used to the feeling. I nodded and she began to slowly thrust into me as she stuck her tongue in my mouth, her tongue coaxing mine to fight with hers. Her thrusts began to become quicker and more powerful. I couldn't stop the moans and whimpers that were escaping. It appeared the Lexa couldn't either.

 

"Fuck, Lexa…faster." She moved her hips faster, almost slamming her dick into me as we kissed. After a moment she stood back up on her hips and grabbed my hips, pulling me into her with every thrust. Her nails were marking my hips, but I didn't care. Her dick felt too good.

 

"God baby, you feel so fucking good around my big dick. So tight." Hearing Lexa talk so dirty was such a turn-on.

 

"Yeah, baby. Fuck. Take my dick." Her thrusts became slightly messier and I knew she was as close as I was. “L-lexa, rub my clit," I said breathlessly. She nodded and began to rub tight circles on my clit. I felt the burning sensation in my stomach once again and I knew I was about to cum. "Babe, I'm gonne come." She agreed and sped up her thrusts faster than I ever thought she could, hitting the same exact spot multiple times.

 

That's when I came. I tightened hard around her thick appendage and felt her spurt into the condom. She fell on top of me and we laid there in a heap of sweaty flesh.

 

"Wow," I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She lightly chuckled and kissed the side of my neck. We just sat there with damp sheets and room that smelt of sex, but we didn't care. We had each other and that's all that mattered.

 

“I love you, Lex.”

 

Lexa smiled widely and kissed my lips. “I love you, too.”


End file.
